A semiconductor device such as, for example, a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) or a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor is manufactured by performing a treatment such as, for example, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), or sputtering on a semiconductor substrate (wafer) as a substrate to be processed. As a treatment such as, for example, etching, CVD, or sputtering, a treatment method using plasma as an energy supply source, that is, for example, plasma etching, plasma CVD, or plasma sputtering, is used.
Here, a technology related to a plasma treatment device for performing a plasma treatment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-184259 (Patent Document 1) and International Publication WO2009/101927 (Patent Document 2).